peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 November 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-11-17 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Another in the Pates Tapes collection. *Side b uploaded October 2013, doubling the availability of this show. *This show is not referenced in Ken's Show List section of his book, though the date of the Vital Excursions first session broadcast is referenced. Sessions *Laurel And Hardy (2), only session, recorded 20th October 1982, repeat, first broadcast 04 November 1982. *Vital Excursions only session, recorded 30th October 1982. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''start of show - JP - 'In Tonight's Fine Mess, not only Laurel And Hardy, but also Vital Excursions, and records drawn from, amongst others, A Crash Course In Science, the Contortions, Membranes, Felt, Little Richard, Gang Of Four, Gambit Of Shame, Wah!. Fu Manchu And The Great Wall, Chelsea, Mikey Dread, Dindi Black Ledge And The Hotshire Boys, Killing Joke, Þeyr, and as a slight Hors D'Oeuvres, FUs.' *FU's: CETA Suckers (v/a 7" EP - Unsafe At Any Speed) Modern Method MM 014 listed as I Won't Care on page *Positive Noise: Get Up And Go (7") Statik STAT 23 *Soul Power & Sound: Yard Music (7") 56 Hope Road DSR 3343 *Disconnection: Bali Ha'i (Compilation-Birth Of The Y)' Y Y33 *Laurel And Hardy (2): Speeding (session) *Nightingales: Don't Blink (album - Pigs On Purpose) Cherry Red BRED 39 *Þeyr: Blood (12" - The Fourth Reich) Shout XW 1202 *Killing Joke: The Pandys Are Coming (album - "Ha" Killing Joke Live) EG EGMDT 4 *Dizzy Gillespie And Friends: 52nd St Theme *Vital Excursions: Live Show (session) *Mikey Dread: Jungle Signal (album - Jungle Signal) Dread At The Controls *Black: Jump (b/w 7" - More Than The Sun) The Wonderful World Of... WW3 *''fade edit to side 2 *I.Q.: Beef In Box (v/a album - Red Stripe - Playback Volume 1) Melody Maker LYN 1190/91 *Chelsea: War Across The Nation (7") Step-Forward SF 21 *Gang Of Four: I Love A Man In A Uniform (Dub Version) (12") Warner Bros. 1-23683 *Gambit Of Shame: No Bounds (7") Dead Hedgehog Enterprises DHE 7009 *Laurel And Hardy (2): Toast One Quick (session) *Vital Excursions: Just A Little Blurred (session) *Wah!: The Checkmate Syndrome (album - The Maverick Years 80-81) The Wonderful World Of... WW1 *Little Richard: I Need Love (album - Get Down With It) Edsel ED 114 *Proletariat: Voodoo Economics (v/a 7" EP - Unsafe At Any Speed) Modern Method MM 014 *Laurel And Hardy (2): Tell Her Sey Me Sorry (session) *Jody Reynolds: Endless Sleep *Vital Excursions: Cat With Vertigo (session) *cuts out with spliced in Grinderswitch sig File ;Name *Laurel & Hardy:Vital Excursions ;Length *1:31:55 ;Other *Many thanks to patestapes ;Available * Soundcloud Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes Category:One For Ken